


One Year of Domestic Bliss

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Domestic Bliss [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: With only a few weeks until their first anniversary, Oliver and Felicity have to face the one thing they are both dreading, the over-the-top anniversary party Thea has planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**One Year of Domestic Bliss**

**Characters:** Oliver/Felicity, Angel Queen (infant),Thea, Dig, Roy, Moira

**Rating:** M (innuendo, sex, post pregnancy body image issues)

**Summary:** With only a few weeks until their first anniversary, Oliver and Felicity have to face the one thing they are both dreading, the over-the-top anniversary party Thea has planned.

**Word Count:** 8904

**Prompt:** Oliver and Felicity celebrate their first year of marriage and parenthood.

**Author’s Notes:** Third instalment in the Domestic Bliss series.

 

**One Year of Domestic Bliss**

Felicity's fingers moved over the keyboard as she sat in the panic room of the loft she shared with Oliver. She was disabling the security cameras for the mission. She had to just loop some old footage in and she was done.

“It’s done. Be careful. The guards patrol every twenty minutes.” Felicity said.

“Got it.” Oliver's voice said over the comm. “I'll let you know when we are in.”

Felicity glanced over to the baby in the bassinet beside her. She reached over and pulled the blanket back up.

“Felicity? I'm in.” Oliver’s voice said.

“Put the drive in the server and link the comm into a terminal.” Felicity responded. She moved back to the keyboard.

“It’s done.”

Felicity's fingers flew as she found what they needed and downloaded it to the drive. She wiped her tracks before disconnecting.

“I'm done. Come home. Watch for the guards.” Felicity told him.

“I'm on my way.”

Felicity knew it would take Oliver five minutes to get out and another five to get back to the foundry before coming home. She wouldn't be able to relax until he was home.

“Dig, do you see him yet?” Felicity asked five minutes later.

“I have eyes on him. Bringing him home.” Dig responded.

The baby stirred drawing her attention. Felicity smiled at how much she reminded her of Oliver.

Angel Queen was just ten weeks old. She had been born just a few feet away from where she now lay sleeping.

Like tonight, there had been a mission the night Angel was born. Felicity had been so focused she didn't realize she was in labor until it was too late. Diggle delivered Angel with the help of a doctor on the phone.

In less than a year, Felicity's life had completely changed and she loved every bit of it. Wife, mother, executive assistant, and operations tech were a lot of jobs for one person but she made it look effortless.

The phone rang next to her. She picked it up and answered.

“Hi Thea.” Felicity greeted her sister in law.

“Felicity, have you and Ollie made any plans for your anniversary?”

Felicity blinked and looked at the date on the computer. She didn't realize it was that close.

“No but I thought we would just get a sitter and have a nice date night.” Felicity said.

“There is no way I'm going to let you two do nothing. Date night? Felicity, you two eloped and you didn't even get to have a decent reception. The party you did have was lame. I'm throwing a party and that's final. Now do I do it alone or are you going to help?”

“When you put it that way, I suppose I'm helping but your brother is going to hate this.”

“Nonsense! Ollie never met a party he didn't like.”

“That was before we were married and he became a father. He isn't exactly a party animal anymore.” Felicity countered.

In her other ear, Felicity heard a chuckle. Oliver was listening on the comm.

Felicity rolled her eyes. She knew he was going to say something about it when he got home.

“Oh come on. It will be like a wedding reception not a frat party.” Thea said. “That party you had, that was like a frat party.”

“Fine but we need to keep it small.” Felicity agreed reluctantly. “Only close friends. Where are you planning on doing this? At the club?”

“No that was where the last disaster was. The ballroom of the mansion would be the perfect place. You and Ollie can stay overnight with Angel.”

“The mansion?” Felicity winced. “I will talk to him but I don't know if we will stay overnight. Oliver and Moira haven't been especially warm and fuzzy lately.”

“Do you know why?” Thea asked with a curious tone.

“Not a clue.” Felicity lied. She did know but she wasn't about to tell Thea. How could she tell Thea that her mother had wanted Oliver to marry Laurel and had told him so and then told him that he had made the worst mistake of his life marrying Felicity.

“We are at the foundry. Be home in a bit.” Oliver said in her other ear. “I don't want to stay at the mansion especially with Angel.”

“I'll come by tomorrow and we can start planning.” Thea said.

“Great about noon then? Oliver has a conference call in the morning. He will want me to sit in and take notes.”

“He works you too hard. You should be a lady of leisure.”

“I'm his partner in all things.” Felicity said. “One day, you'll understand.”

“Nope! I plan on making Roy my bitch.” Thea laughed. “If you ask him he already is.”

Felicity laughed.

“Felicity?” Oliver called out as he came in the front door.

“I have to go. My partner needs something. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye Felicity.” Thea said before the call disconnected.

Felicity turned to see Oliver in the door way of the panic room.

“You heard all of that?” Felicity said as she looked him over for injuries.

“Some of it. Not a party animal anymore? Yeah I heard that part.” Oliver pouted just for a second. He handed Felicity the drive from the mission. He walked over to the bassinet and looked at their daughter. “Do you think she will sleep all night?”

“Not likely. She is too much like her father.” Felicity smirked.

“I hope not. Are you done in here?” Oliver asked. He reached down and picked up Angel. He cuddled her in his arms before walking to the crib in her room 

Felicity put the drive he handed her on the desk. She would look at it in the morning. She shut down her system and turned off the lights as she came into the bedroom. She hit the mechanism to close the door and went to Angel’s room. She stood next to Oliver at the crib.

“I do it for her now.” Oliver said as he looked down at the sleeping baby.

“I know. We just need you to be extra careful now. There are too many things that can go wrong now if you are caught or worse.” Felicity leaned against his side and put her arms around his waist.

“You mean if I get myself killed.” Oliver said. “Dig and I are being as careful as we can. Roy is starting to come around too. His training is not exactly going that well.”

“You should have Thea do it.” Felicity laughed. “Apparently, she has made him her bitch.”

Oliver shook his head. “That sounds like her. He is kinda whipped come to think of it.”

“Come on. We need to get to bed. You can contemplate Roy and his manhood later.” Felicity said. She took his hand and led him back to the bedroom. 

“So, we are having an anniversary party, huh?” Oliver pulled his shirt off. He grabbed a pair of pajama pants out of the clean laundry basket.

Felicity pulled them out of his hand. “If you don’t want to we don’t have to. I’ll explain it to Thea.”

“No. I think a nice party would be a great idea.” Oliver said he held out his hand for his pajama pants.

Felicity threw them behind her and ran her hands over his chest.

Oliver watched as she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down. He slid his hand into the soft robe she was wearing. The soft cotton gown she was wearing was thin and he could feel the heat of her body.

“I see that I still have another mission tonight.” Oliver teased as his hand cupped her breast through the thin material. He rubbed his thumb over her nipple and watched as her breath caught.

Felicity slipped her hand into his boxer briefs and closed her fingers around his penis. “I have a very important mission for you. It will call for your special arrow.”

Oliver laughed. “We really need to work on your dirty talk.”

Felicity stepped back out of his reach and glared at him. “I’m trying to seduce you here. The least you could do is not laugh.”

“Sorry.” Oliver said he reached out and pulled the tie loose on her robe as he pulled her closer.

The robe hit the floor and the nightgown followed.

Oliver looked at his beautiful wife standing completely naked in front of him. 

“You are a vision.” Oliver whispered as he ran his hands down her sides to her hips.

Felicity shoved his jeans and boxers down. She reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. “You are my hero.”

“How much time do you think we have?” Oliver whispered against her lips.

“Thirty minutes at the most. This mission will have to be quick and dirty.” Felicity teased.

Oliver just laughed as he scooped her up and carried her the short distance to the bed. He plopped her down into the middle of the bed. He took off her glasses and put them on the night table.   

“So, no time for a lot of extras?” Oliver asked as he climbed on the bed. He kissed her and started to kiss his way down her neck.

“You really don’t need to do much tonight I am about to burst as it is.” Felicity said. “It must be hormones again.”

Oliver pulled back. “Are you pregnant again?”

“No but my hormones must be still in flux.” Felicity said. “All I could think about this morning was you and sex. I’m surprised I got anything done at the office.”

Oliver kissed his way down her neck to her bellybutton. He pushed up her thighs and grabbed her hips. He whispered in her ear as he positioned himself on top of her. “You always manage to make everything you do seem easy.”

She wrapped her legs around his waist and nipped at his ear. “I’m only easy for you.”

Oliver chuckled as he pushed inside her making her moan. Felicity arched her back to meet his thrust. Oliver was surprised how wet she was. He moaned as he started to slip in and out. Felicity dug her nails into his back as he started moving faster and harder. She whimpered as the pressure inside her increased. Oliver could feel her shaking as her orgasm came in waves. He moaned as she arched her back to get more of him inside her. He kept moving as she came and then came with a groan when she was finished.

Oliver rolled off her and onto his back. “You weren’t kidding. That was fast. Did you actually just finish before me?”

Felicity looked over at him. “Sorry. You just  … it was just so … you hit the … oh god. I couldn’t help it.”  

Oliver looked over at her and laughed. “I noticed. I’ll try to keep up next time.”

“That is not funny.” Felicity pushed up on one elbow and lightly slapped him on the chest. “You have no idea what you do to me. It’s weird but after Angel was born the sex got better.

Oliver was confused. “I thought it was great already.”

“It usually gets weird for a while after a baby.” Felicity said. “By the way, it was always great before.”  

“We are adrenaline junkies and sex is a release for that.” Oliver said. He rolled over on his side and looked at his naked wife. “I can’t think of a better way to end a stressful day than between your lovely thighs.”

“I still have thunder thighs from the baby weight.” Felicity said. “I really have to get serious about losing it.”

“Don’t lose it all. I like the curves you have now.” Oliver said. He reached behind her and pinched her ass. “I love your ass.”

“I know but it won’t look good in a party dress.” Felicity rolled over on her back. “I have to buy a dress for the anniversary party. I’m doomed.”

“You could just go naked.” Oliver nibbled at her collarbone.

“And give your mother another reason to hate me? Her ass isn’t as big as mine and she had two kids.” Felicity said.

“Your ass was bigger than hers to start with.” Oliver looked up and grinned. He moved down to kiss the tops of her breasts. “I loved it then and I love it now.”

“You are a perv.” Felicity rubbed her hand over his hair. She grabbed a handful and pulled his head back to look at her. “Oliver, I’m serious. I’ve been in sweats and slacks for almost three months. I’ve only lost five pounds and I gained almost twenty five when I was pregnant.”  

Oliver smiled. “Do what feels right for you but I will miss that ass if you lose too much.”

Felicity let go of his hair and rolled her eyes in frustration.

“If you want you can start training with me. I don’t think Dig and Roy would mind.” Oliver sat up. “We will get you in shape in no time.”

“You want me to take the baby down in that moldy lair while I train?” Felicity sat up and gave him a glare.

“It’s not … that moldy.” Oliver sighed. “We will clean it before she comes down there. Will that help?”

“Yes. But I’ll still have to find a dress that will fit.” Felicity had just leaned forward to kiss him when the baby started to cry.

“I’ll go.” Oliver said as he got off the bed.

“Put something on before you go in there.” Felicity reminded him.

Oliver picked up his boxer briefs and pulled them on. “I forgot that I’m not supposed to walk around naked anymore.”

“I’ll really miss that.” Felicity watched him walk out the door and sighed. She slid off the bed, grabbed her nightgown and pulled it over her head.  

Oliver must have heard it because he started to laugh.

Felicity smiled. It was always so easy with them. She liked that. Some couples didn’t have that.

Dig and Carly had called it quits just a few weeks back because it was just getting too difficult for them. The ghosts of the past wouldn’t stay out of their way.

Since then, Dig threw himself into Arrow business and Carly moved to Coast City to be with her mom. Oliver took Dig out for some bonding and booze after the break up. Felicity and Carly still talked on the phone and they chatted on line. It wasn’t the same as having them here together.

Oliver came back with Angel changed and ready to be fed. “Here Mommy! I have done all I can do.”

Felicity held out her hands and took the fussing baby. She pulled the nightgown off her shoulder and held the baby to her breast. Angel latched on right away. “Whoa slow down sweetie. She is really hungry tonight.”

“She must have got an appetite from all that wiggling she did while I was trying to put her clean diaper on.” Oliver said. He sat on the bed and watched as Felicity fed the baby. “Felicity, we need to talk about who will take her if something happens to us.

Felicity looked at the baby at her breast. “I thought that Dig and Carly could do it but maybe we should ask Thea and Roy.”

“My sister and her reckless boyfriend?” Oliver shook his head. “That I will have to think about. Roy almost got us all killed last week.”

“I know that he didn’t see that other guard last week. But Oliver, he doesn’t have your ninja skills and he is still learning.” Felicity said.

“At the rate he is going, he will be dead before me and you.” Oliver said. “What about just Thea?”

Felicity thought for a moment. “It wouldn’t be ideal but it could work. We should talk to her first. She may not want to do it.”

“Good! You can do that tomorrow when she comes for party planning.” Oliver smiled.

“Oh no! Do you see what your Daddy tried to do, Angel? He tried to make Mommy do the ‘not happy’ thing for him. Well, He is going to do it with Mommy. Daddy isn’t getting out of doing it. Nope. He is not!”

“Hey not fair. She will side with you against me.” Oliver protested.

“Because we are both girls?” Felicity smirked

“I was thinking because you have the food.” Oliver pointed at Felicity’s breasts. “But the both of you being girls is another valid point.”

Felicity smiled. “I think she is just about done. Will you take her back to the crib?”

“Sure.” Oliver said

Oliver sat on the bed and waited for Angel to finish and Felicity to get her to burp. He took Angel from Felicity and held her close to his heart. She and her mother were everything to him.

“I think she is just about asleep.” Felicity said.

Oliver carefully carried Angel back to her bed and covered her up with the soft fleecy blanket. He turned on the baby monitor before he left the room.

When Oliver came back to their bedroom, Felicity was asleep on her back. He curled up against her side and went to sleep.

X

Angel was up early the next morning to be changed and fed. Oliver played on a blanket on the floor with her in the living room while Felicity went through the flash drive from the night before.

Oliver walked in to the panic room with Angel asleep in his arms and started to say something but there was a knock at the front door.

“That is Thea.” Felicity grabbed her phone and shut down the computers. She shooed Oliver into the other room so she could close the panic room door.

Felicity opened the front door and Thea stood there with an armful of folders and magazines.

“What took so long? You and Ollie weren’t doing it, were you?” Thea asked with a disgusted look on her face.

“No. I was putting things away in the bedroom.” Felicity said.

Oliver came in and looked at Thea with her arms full. “What exactly is all that?”

“Flower arrangements, place settings, seating plans, and some sample invitations.” Thea said as she put one handful down at a time on the coffee table. “Ready for some serious party planning, dear sister in law?”

“I don’t understand why we can’t have open bar and dancing at Verdant again.” Oliver said as he sat next to Felicity on the arm of the sofa.

“Because we are not having another frat party, Ollie. Your wife deserves a nice party for putting up with you and having your baby. Where is the baby?”

“I just put her in her crib. She fell asleep.” Oliver said. “We were playing on the floor all morning. She loves it when I play with her.”

“Who knew you would be a good Dad!” Thea smiled.

“I did.” Felicity leaned against Oliver. “He is so good with her. I think we should have another one.”

“Now!?” Thea went wide eyed.

“No! I’m not … we were just thinking … not for a year or two…maybe. Right Oliver?” Felicity elbowed him.

Oliver nodded. He looked more amused than he should have.

“I haven’t even lost the weight from this one yet.” Felicity said.

“Oh! I have the perfect dress picked out.” Thea said. She searched around until she found the magazine that she was looking for. “This one!”

Oliver scowled, “Where is the rest of it? Because she has a really big ass now.”

Felicity pushed him off the sofa arm. He hit the floor with a thump.

“I thought you loved my ass.” Felicity glared down at him.  

Oliver looked up at her from the floor. “I do but it will never fit in _that_ dress.”

Felicity hit him on the head with a throw pillow.

“All you need is spanx!” Thea said. “Trust me.”

“She won’t let me do that.” Oliver pouted on the floor.

Felicity rolled her eyes and groaned. “Oliver!”

“Ew! Go do some CEO thing while we plan. Just go do something.” Thea said. “He is so gross sometimes.”

“You have no idea.” Felicity said. She held up two fingers. “Two words … stinky socks”

Oliver got up off the floor and grinned. He gave Felicity a kiss and disappeared into their bedroom.

“We can go shopping tomorrow for the perfect dress.” Thea said

“Thea, I gained a lot of weight.” Felicity said softly.

“We will just have to look at a few different ones.” Thea said. “I will help you find one that fits.”

“Thanks.” Felicity said. “I’ll go look at it with you tomorrow but I’m not promising anything. What flowers should we have?”

Thea pulled out a file with magazine pages with some arrangements.

Oliver closed the door to the living room and called Dig.

“Oliver? What’s up?” Dig answered.

“I’m just checking in. Felicity and Thea are party planning for our anniversary. I can’t believe it has been a year.”

“Yeah. It was supposed to be a marriage of convenience so she wouldn’t have to testify against you.”

“I don’t regret us following through with it. We have Angel and a pretty good life.”

“She has mellowed you out a lot.” Diggle chuckled on the other end.

Oliver sighed. “Until I get under the hood.”

“We can’t have a mellow vigilante. Has she gone through the flash drive yet?”

“Some of it but I don’t know how far she has gotten.” Oliver could hear laughing in the living room. “I need to go see what my sister is trying to talk her into. I’ll call you back later.”

“Got it.” Dig said before the line disconnected.

Oliver walked into the living room and the laughter stopped immediately. He scowled.

“What are you two up to?” Oliver said.

“We were talking about theme parties. My friend Bridget had an island themed wedding.” Thea said. “Felicity said we can’t have that theme because you would probably take off your clothes and walk around naked.”

“She’s right. I probably would.” Oliver grinned. He knew the real reason that Felicity didn’t want an island themed party. She didn’t want him to feel like he was back on the island.

“I told her we should just have a regular reception thing and not bother with themes.” Felicity reached out her hand for Oliver to come sit next to her.

Oliver took her hand and sat on the arm of the sofa. “I like the plain and simple approach.”

“I will agree to anything but another frat party.” Thea said. “So white flowers and champagne. What about a cake?”

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other. Oliver shrugged. Felicity nodded and turned to Thea.

“Yes to the cake. No nuts and no strawberries.” Felicity said. “Where is the stuff on that?”

“Here!” Thea said. She handed Felicity a folder with photos of cakes. “There is a cool new bakery that can make it in any shape you want.”

“Elvis?” Oliver asked. He winked at Felicity.

“No!” Thea rolled her eyes at her brother. “I know you got married in Vegas but no Elvis at your upscale anniversary party.”

Felicity held up a photo. “This is the one I want. White chocolate with buttercream.”

“Wow that was easy.” Thea smiled.

“I like cake.” Felicity said. “We didn’t have a cake at the other party.”

Oliver frowned. “I didn’t think you wanted one.”

Felicity shrugged. “I guess I do now.”

“Okay!” Thea smiled. “I think I have everything I need to get started. I will call you later with the time I will come pick you up for dress shopping.”

“Thanks for doing all this for us.” Felicity helped Thea pick up her folders and magazines.

“Consider it my gift to you.” Thea said. She looked around. “I think I have everything I brought with me.”

“Let me walk you out.” Oliver walked her to the door and kissed his sister on the cheek as he let her out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Felicity stood up and stretched. She started to walk to the panic room when the baby started to cry.

Oliver had just closed the door on Thea. “I’ll get her and bring her to you when she is changed. Get back to the flash drive.”

Felicity kissed him on the cheek and patted him on the ass. “You are an awesome Dad and not a bad husband.”

Oliver laughed and headed for the baby’s room.

Felicity headed to the panic room. She settled down at the computer and started going through the information. 

“Well?” Oliver asked as he held the baby to his shoulder. She was fussing as he rubbed her back.

“I just started. It may take a while.” Felicity said. She turned and held out her arms for the baby. “I need the nursing pillow from the changing table.”

“My wife the multitasker.” Oliver said as he handed Angel to her and stepped back to grab the pillow. He sat down in the rocker and waited.

Twenty minutes later, Felicity moved the chair away from the desk and shifted the baby in her lap.

“Have you finished going through the rest of the flash drive for what we need?”  Oliver asked.

“Not yet but I will get back to it as soon as I burp your daughter.” Felicity swiveled in her chair. “You are staying with her tomorrow while I’m with Thea. I’ll pump a bottle before I leave.”

“When you get back, I’ll go clean the lair. Roy can help. It will be good for him.” Oliver watched as she patted Angel on the back.

“As long as he is helping and not doing all the work.” Felicity said. She handed Angel to Oliver and turned back to the computer.

Oliver put the sleepy baby on his shoulder and rocked slowly as she fell asleep. He sat there rocking as he watched Felicity go through the information on the flash drive.          

He looked around at the panic room. It looked like a regular room from the inside. It was painted a light yellow. It was filled with a mix of baby things, normal things and high tech equipment. Against the far wall was a floral sofa with yellow throw pillows. There were paintings of flowers on the wall. Felicity had insisted that if she had to spend so much time in there she was going to make it comfortable. She never mentioned it would be so feminine.

“Yes!” Felicity fist pumped. “Found it!”

“What?” Oliver said. 

Felicity turned to look at Oliver sitting in the rocker. “Hey! What were you thinking about just now?”

“I was just thinking how feminine this room turned out.” Oliver said.

“It’s my office. Of course, it’s girly.” Felicity said. “You look sleepy. You should go take a nap. Put her in the bassinet and go lay down. Get some extra sleep for a change.”

“Join me?” Oliver carefully stood up and eased Angel off his shoulder into the bassinet.

“I have some more to go through and if I joined you we wouldn’t sleep and you know it.” Felicity wiggled a finger at him.

Oliver just grinned and kissed her. He walked to the bed in the other room and laid on his side, watching her as she worked.

When Felicity looked over at Oliver ten minutes later, he was sound asleep on his back.

“Come on Angel. Let’s go in the living room and let Daddy sleep.” Felicity said as she picked up the baby. She picked up her phone and left Oliver sleeping.

Felicity sat on the sofa in the living room. She looked at her baby daughter in her arms and wondered what she will think when she grows up and finds out what Mommy and Daddy do with their nights. She hoped Angel would be proud of them.

The next morning Felicity and Oliver lay in bed talking before the baby woke up.

“What time is Thea coming to pick you up?” Oliver said.

“In about an hour.” Felicity said as she looked at her phone on the night table. “I need to get ready and I have to pump a bottle for Angel.”

“Good luck with that dress.” Oliver said.

“I think I may end up with something else. The last thing I want to do is be at my anniversary party and not be able to drink or eat or breathe.”

“Thea will be heartbroken.” Oliver chuckled. “When you get back I’ll go over and clean with Roy. I already called him last night when you and Angel fell asleep.”

Felicity got out of bed. “Don’t forget to use a lot of bleach on that nasty mold.”

Oliver nodded. “Yes dear!”

About an hour later, Thea knocked on the door and Oliver opened it. He was shirtless and wearing pajama pants.

“God! Ollie put on some clothes.” Thea shielded her eyes and walked past him inside.

Felicity came out of the kitchen. “That is him wearing clothes. Oliver, the bottle is in the fridge don’t forget to warm it up and …”

“I’ve fed her before.” Oliver said. He kissed Felicity. “Have a good time and don’t worry. Thea, no marathon shopping. She only left me one bottle.”

“Why don’t you use that formula stuff?” Thea asked.

“There are too many preservatives and other vile things in it.” Felicity said. “Besides your brother likes to watch.”

Oliver grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

“You two are seriously gross.” Thea said. “Let’s go and find the perfect dress, Felicity!”

Oliver waved as they left. He sat down and opened his briefcase and did some reading for work.

An hour and a half later, he was surprised to see Felicity burst through the door, flushed and upset.

“Felicity? I thought you were going to be gone longer than this.” Oliver said as he put his paperwork aside.

“So did I but all the dresses were awful and I’m fat.” Felicity dropped her bag and ran into the bedroom.

Oliver stood up to follow her when Thea came through the door. He turned to his sister. “What happened?”

“The designer measured her and made a rude comment about her weight. I didn’t realize she had gained that much or I wouldn’t have insisted on that designer.” Thea said. “She is almost three sizes larger than she was and it upset her. I’m really sorry, Ollie. I didn’t think.”

“I’ll take care of it. Thanks for taking her out.” Oliver said. “I will talk to her.”

Thea sighed heavily. “Really sorry, Ollie.”        

“I know.” Oliver walked Thea back to the door and kissed her as she left. He then turned to deal with his wife and her disappointment.

Oliver found Felicity face down on their bed sobbing. He sat down next to her and moved her ponytail off her neck and kissed the nape of her neck softly.

“Felicity, come here.” Oliver said quietly. He sat up and held open his arms.

Felicity sat up and launched herself into his open arms. She snuffed against his shoulder. “I can’t wear anything nice ever again.”

“That is not true. You are still beautiful and sexy.” Oliver rubbed her back in slow even circles.

“You’re my husband and I have access to your accounts so you have to say that.” Felicity said against his shoulder.

Oliver chuckled. “I love you and that is why I’m saying it.”

“Even now that I’m fat?” Felicity pulled back and wiped her tears.

“I love you no matter what.” Oliver pulled her close and held her tight. “We can have a dress made any way you like it.”

“Oliver, the party is only three weeks from now. There isn’t time for a dress to be made.” Felicity said.

“I’m going to call Roy and tell him to get to the lair and start cleaning. You and I are going on special mission in three weeks and we need to prepare for it.” Oliver said with a serious face and a twinkle in his eye.

“I know what you are doing and I love you for it.” Felicity kissed him. “I’ll just wear my robe. It’s all that I have that still fits.”

“Don’t forget the bunny slippers.” Oliver kissed her on the top of the head.

“Not helping Oliver!” Felicity said into his chest.

“Sorry. But the robe has bunnies on it and they would be perfect together.” Oliver smiled.

Felicity pulled back and glared at him. “Call Roy. I want to start training tonight. I have two weeks to get as much off as I can then I will go dress shopping again.”

“Sounds like a good plan for the mission prep. Now for the mission, we have to go to this party then wake up in the morning without anyone being killed or crying. Any suggestions?” Oliver asked.

“Not a one because when we are together anything is possible including killing and crying. But you have been working on the killing so that is a plus. You haven’t killed that much lately.” Felicity rubbed his chest with her hand.

“Yeah.” Oliver said with a confused look on his face. “I haven’t killed anyone in almost three months.”

“Must be fatherhood making you all warm and fuzzy.” Felicity grinned.             

Oliver grinned back at her and reached for his phone in his back pocket. He dialed Roy.

“Hello?” Roy answered.

“Roy, go start scrubbing the lair. Felicity is going to train with us tonight.” Oliver said.

“Sure. I’m on my way over there now.”

“Take the bleach from the club’s storeroom. I’ll replace it later.” Oliver told him. “I’ll be there in a few.”

“Okay.” Roy said before the line disconnected.

“I need to do one thing before I leave.” Oliver said.

“What’s that?” Felicity asked.

“Get rid of your chip stash in the panic room.” Oliver said as he let go of Felicity and slid of the bed.

“Go ahead. I have to get serious about this. I need to stop eating like I’m pregnant.” Felicity flopped back on the bed. “No more chips for me.”

Oliver pulled open a drawer by the computer and pulled two bags of chips out and held them up. “Is this it?”

Felicity looked over at him. “Yes. That’s it.”

“Are you sure?” Oliver asked. He gave her a serious look. Where is the rest of it? 

“There is a bag or two behind the sofa.” Felicity answered him. She glared at him.

Oliver reached behind the sofa and grabbed the two bags behind it. He came over and kissed her before he grabbed his coat to walk to the club. “I’ll pick up sushi for dinner and then we are going to train.”

“I need to take the portable crib over there and stock the med bay with baby supplies.” Felicity said as she sat up. “I’ll pack some things.”

“I’ll be back soon.” Oliver smiled as he left carrying her chips.

“’Bye chips.” Felicity waved as Oliver walked out of the room. She could hear Oliver laugh as he walked out the front door. She groaned and got off the bed to pack for the training at the lair.

X

It was several hours before Oliver came back home with sushi. He walked in to find a pile of baby things sitting by the door to go over to the lair.

“Felicity, where are you?” Oliver called out.

Felicity came out of the baby’s room and shushed him. “I just got her down. Is the lair cleaned?”

“Yes and we aired out all the bleach fumes. Dig helped out too. I think he doesn’t know what to do with himself these days.” Oliver said. He handed her the bag with sushi in it. “Dinner!”

Felicity looked in the bag. “Wow that is just…yummy!”

“I know it isn’t burgers from Big Belly but if we want to prep for the mission, we need to do it the right way.” Oliver kissed her on the cheek. “So we eat well and work hard to achieve our goal.”

“This is so not motivating me. I want fries not edamame.” Felicity sighed. “But you are right if I want to lose weight I have to stop eating like I’m pregnant.”

Oliver gave her a kiss. “Let’s eat then we can take Angel over to the club to sleep while we train.”

“I need to do the updates on those workstations while I’m there.” Felicity saw Oliver about to protest. “It will only take a minute to set up and then they will run themselves.”

They sat down to eat and then packed the car to take everything over to the club. Felicity wrapped up Angel and put her in the car seat as Oliver loaded everything into the back of the car.

Roy met them in the alley when they drove up.

“Hey Felicity.” Roy looked at angel in the car seat. “I can take her in if you want.”

Felicity looked at Oliver who just grinned at her.

“Sure Roy.” Felicity unfastened the straps and lifted Angel out of the car seat. She put her in Roy’s arms. “Be careful and watch her head.”

“I got her.” Roy smiled down at the sleeping baby. “She’s cute. She doesn’t look like Oliver at all.”

Dig came through the alley door and chuckled as Oliver handed him the over packed diaper bag. “Better watch Harper. he’ll put an arrow in you if you drop her.”

“That will be the least of his problems. I will erase him from the known world.” Felicity said with a smirk. “Or maybe just change his name to Swirly Shithead.”

Roy looked up and raised an eyebrow at her. He looked at Oliver. “Is she for real?”

Oliver just nodded with a serious face. Oliver turned to Felicity and winked. “I think I like that better than the name he has now. Maybe Thea would stop dating him if that was his name.”

“She would just tell everyone that he was her bitch and not bother with his name.” Felicity said with a shrug.

Oliver and Dig burst out laughing.

“You people are so cold.” Roy said. “Don’t listen to them Angel. I will be your uncle someday. I will always know where they stash the good cookies.”

Oliver stopped laughing. “What did you say?”

“Your mom has a secret stash. I know where it is.” Roy said.

“No. The other thing.” Oliver walked from behind the car and took Angel from Roy.

“Thea and I have been talking about our future and we are getting married someday.” Roy shrugged.

“Dig, get my bow.” Oliver said as he handed Angel off to Felicity.

“Oliver, it’s not like they will elope to Las Vegas like we did. Thea will want a big wedding with all the details done just so.” Felicity said. “I will have plenty of time to change his name on everything before then.” 

Oliver gave Roy a threatening look then followed Felicity inside.

“It smells like oranges.” Felicity made a face as she went inside. “Lots of oranges.”

“The bleach was orange scented.” Oliver said. “Where do you want the crib set up?”

“Over there by the desk.” Felicity pointed. She sat in the chair and booted up the computers. “Dig, you can put the diaper bag on the med cabinet. I brought a lot of supplies.” “Hey! Who has been playing Legions of Doom on this computer?” Felicity gave all three men a glare.

Roy and Dig both point fingers at Oliver.

Oliver winced. “Sorry dear.”

“Hmph. I’ll deal with you later, mister.” Felicity said as she started the updates.

Oliver put up the portable crib and came to get Angel from Felicity. He kissed her cheek. “I really am sorry.”

“You should be. You suck at it.” Felicity gave him a quick kiss on the lips and pointed to his score on the screen.

“Stretches and then some strength training before the combat training.” Oliver said as he put Angel down in the crib.

“Yeah! Let’s do this!” Felicity said enthusiastically.  

By the time the updates were done, Felicity was a lot less enthusiastic. She lay on the training mat looking up at Oliver dripping with sweat and breathing hard.

“Are we done for the night?” Oliver said as he looked down at her.

“I think so.” Felicity held up a hand for him to help her up.

Oliver pulled her up easily and gave her a kiss. “You did good. We will keep building on it.”

“Don’t fit me for leathers yet.” Felicity leaned against him. “I have a long way to go. Oliver, what is that look on your face?”

“I was just imagining your ass in leather pants.” Oliver smile mischievously. “We should get home.”

“Uh huh.” Felicity gave him a dubious look.     

A week before the party Felicity was going through some training moves with Roy. They were going at it harder than they had been before.

Oliver was watching them before he turned away for a moment to check on Angel in the portable crib. She had kicked her blanket off so he bent down to pull it back over her.

There was a hard thump on the training mat and a groan.

Oliver straightened up and started to turn around. “Roy I thought I told you to take it easy on her.”

Felicity bit her lower lip and waited for him to turn around.

Oliver looked at Felicity then looked at Roy on the mat. He started to laugh softly. He nudged Roy with his foot. “Get off the floor Roy. She couldn't have thrown you that hard.”

Roy got off the mat slowly. He rubbed his shoulder. “She got me good. I think it’s going to need some ice.”

“You got thrown by her? She is tiny. There is no way she gave you a booboo.”  Oliver said unsympathetically.

“He did hit the floor kinda hard, Oliver. He was off balance and I just got lucky.” Felicity shrugged.

“Roy, go do some target practice.” Oliver said. He looked at Felicity. “I guess you won't be working out with him anymore.”

“Don't be mad at him.” Felicity said as put her arms around Oliver waist.

“I'm mad because you shouldn't be able to put him down on the mat like that.” Oliver said as he put his arms around her. “I going to have to work him twice as hard now.”

“Oliver!” Felicity squeezed him. “You better not!”

Oliver frowned. “We should get Angel home.”

“You are watching her tomorrow while I go shopping for a dress.” Felicity reminded him.

“As long as you don't come home empty handed and crying again.” Oliver leaned down and kissed her. He gave her a squeeze before letting her go. He leaned over to pick up Angel.

“I promise to spend lots of your money.” Felicity picked up a towel and snapped it at Oliver's ass.

Roy snickered as he was nocking an arrow on his bow.

“I heard that Harper.” Oliver growled.

Felicity picked the diaper bag up off the medical table. “Pick up your daughter, Oliver. It’s time to go home.”

“Yes dear.” Oliver said with a smirk.

Roy snickered again.

Oliver picked up Angel and moved over to the workbench. He picked up a dart and went to throw it at Roy but Felicity took it from him.

Dig walked in. “What's up?”

“Roy got bounced off the mat by Felicity.” Oliver said to Dig. “Work with him so he won't get his ass handed to him in the field.”

“Wait! She really put him down on the mat?” Dig grinned. He looked at Felicity for confirmation.

Felicity nodded with a big smile. “He made a big thump.”

Dig laughed softly. “Roy you and I are going have some fun and its gonna hurt. You not me.”

Roy arched his eyebrow at Dig. “Yeah. I know.”

Oliver and Felicity left them to their training and headed home.

X

The night of the party, Felicity came out of the closet in a long low cut white gown with a dark green belt and ivy print on the full skirt. Her hair was piled up on her head a few curls hung down her bare back. She held out her bracelet to Oliver. “I can't get it on. Will you do it?”

Oliver turned from the crib that had been set up in his old bedroom and gaped at his wife.

“Oliver, I can't get my bracelet on.” Felicity dangled it in front of her.

“Huh? Oh! Bracelet. Right.” Oliver held out his hand. “Let me.”

Felicity walked over and put it in his hand. She held out her wrist for him. “Do I look that terrible?”

Oliver blushed. “God no! You're even more beautiful than the day I married you. That dress is .... Wow on you.”

Felicity laughed softly. “It’s been a while since I've worn anything like this. I suppose I should expect a reaction from you.”

Oliver fastened the bracelet and kissed the palm of her hand. “This is going to be a long night. All I can think of now is taking that dress off you.”

Felicity smirked. She reached out and snapped one of his suspenders. “You have no idea what these things do to me, do you?”

Oliver grinned. “I guess it will be a long night for both of us.”

There was a soft knock on the door and Thea poked her head in. “Hey, ready to make your entrance?”

Oliver put on his jacket and nodded.

“Wait! We can't leave Angel all alone.” Felicity said.

“I got that covered.” Thea opened the door wider and Raisa walked in.

Felicity smiled at Raisa. “She was just fed and there are diapers, wipes, and another bottle in her bad. It’s in the pink elephant thermal thing. The bottle warmer is in the bag too. So I think that's it.”

Raisa smiled. “I have taken care of Mr. Oliver and Miss Thea since they were born Miss Felicity. I think I can handle Miss Angel with no problems.”

Felicity nodded. “I'm just nervous about leaving her. Oliver usually watches her when I go out.”

“Then Angel should be glad to see Raisa.” Thea teased. “Oliver dropped me when I was a baby.”

What?! Felicity looked horrified.

“Hey! Speedy I never dropped you. Mom was just kidding.” Oliver protested.

“Sure she was.” Thea winked at Felicity “Come on. Time to go greet your guests.”

Oliver held his arm out to Felicity. She took it and blew a kiss at Angel sleeping in the crib. He led out and down the gallery.

“She will be fine Felicity.” Oliver said.

“You never told me you dropped Thea.” Felicity whispered.

“She wasn’t a baby. She was four and I was giving her a piggyback ride. She let go.” Oliver said. “It was only two stitches and you can't even see the scar.”

“Oh god!” Felicity said. “She had to have stitches?”

Thea turned around and moved her hair off her forehead. “Yep. See the scar?”

“You were four and you let go.” Oliver glared at his grinning sister.

Thea laughed and started down the stairs.

Oliver looked pleadingly at Felicity.

Felicity squinted at him. “She has a scar.”

Oliver sighed in defeat.

Felicity stopped just outside the entrance to the ballroom. “Wait! I need to tell Raisa about her blankie.”

“Felicity, Raisa will figure it out.” Oliver said. “Let's go and get this over with.”

“I heard that.” Thea piped up. She got behind them and shoved on them to get them moving.

Oliver sighed. He looked at Felicity. “We better do it before she starts to get really annoying.”

“She already is.” Felicity looked over her shoulder at her grinning sister in law.

“So get moving.” Thea gave them a little shove.

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other and walked into the ballroom. The crowd gave them a round of applause.

Oliver and Felicity smiled and Oliver led them to the middle of the floor. The music started and they started to dance.

After a few hours of dancing drinking and cake Oliver cut in on Roy to dance with Felicity. Roy sighed and moved off.

“Thanks for that. He stepped on my feet.” Felicity said. “Thea must have toes of iron.”

“She just steps on his feet back.” Oliver said. “Are you ready to escape from this craziness?”

“Please. Can we go now?” Felicity leaned her forehead against Oliver’s chest.

Oliver rubbed her back. He was as tired as she was of all of this.

“I think we put in enough time here. Let's go.” Oliver waved goodbye to Thea.

Thea came over. “What is it?”

“We are done. Its late we're going up. Half the guests are already gone, Thea. It’s time to call it a night.” Oliver told her.

“Go on up.” Thea said. “I'll take care of the rest of the guests.”

“Goodnight Thea.” Felicity said as she stifled a yawn.

Oliver took Felicity by the hand and led her out. When they got to the stairs Felicity leaned against Oliver's side.

“Are you okay or should I carry you?” Oliver chuckled.

“I'm fine. I just need to sleep.” Felicity said.

They turned the corner at the top of the stairs and went to Oliver's old room where Angel was hopefully sleeping

Oliver opened the bedroom door for Felicity. He followed her in and nearly collided with her.

Oliver realized that Felicity was looking at something. He looked up and saw his mother holding their baby.

“Mom?” Oliver looked at Moira with a questioning look. He went to step forward but Felicity put her hand on his arm and shook her head.

“I forgot how small babies were.” Moira smiled. “She is so beautiful. She look a little like Thea at this age. She has your eyes Oliver.”

Felicity glanced back at Oliver before she stepped forward. “Moira I know we all haven't been getting along lately. I'm sorry about that.”

“I am too.” Moira said. She looked at the baby in her arms. “I hoped that when this little one was born she would bring us all closer. But I ruined that with what I said to Oliver.”

Felicity looked at Oliver expectantly.

Oliver met Felicity's eyes. He shifted on his feet hesitantly. “I want to forgive you, Mom, but it’s going to take some time. What you said was hurtful and mean. I couldn’t keep it a secret from Felicity. We don’t keep secrets from each other. We are a family.”

“You mean like your secret?” Moira looked up at Oliver. “I know you are the vigilante. I'm proud of you.”

“How did you find out?” Felicity asked.

“It made sense. The names in the book being targeted and Oliver disappearing at strange times. There were things you said that didn't make sense unless you were the vigilante.” Moira said. “I won't tell anyone but you have to promise me to be careful. Your daughter needs you. Felicity needs you.”

“I doing the best I can to stay safe for them.” Oliver said. “My girls ... My girls are everything to me. They are the reason I'm continuing this fight even if they weren't the reason I started it.”

Moira stepped forward and put Angel in Oliver's arms. Thea will need you too.”

Felicity grabbed Moira's arm. “Are you going somewhere?”

“Yes.” Moira said. “I need to get away for a while. Take care of them Felicity. I can see that you are made of steel under all that beauty. I never should have said what I did. I can see that Oliver made the right choice after all.”

Felicity was confused. She looked up at Oliver to gauge his mood..

“Mom, why not wait until morning to tell Thea you’re going?” Oliver said.

“I have waited long enough.” Moira stroked Oliver’s cheek and kissed Angel head. “My beautiful boy. I love you.”

“You sound like you’re not coming back.” Felicity said.

“It will be a long trip.” Moira said. “Goodbye. I will be gone when you wake up.”

Oliver gave his mom a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll miss you.”

Moira walked out of the room and closed the door.

“She’s not coming back.” Oliver said. “I know it.”

“She might.” Felicity took Angel from his arms and put her in the portable crib.

Oliver pulled off his jacket and sat down on the bed. He put his head in his hands.

Felicity came and sat down beside him. She rubbed his back in slow circles. “This isn’t exactly the life I thought I would have a year ago. I thought we would be crossing off names in that dark dirty lair every night until there were no more names to cross off.”

Oliver looked up at her. “I think I prefer the year of domestic bliss we had to what sounds like a long dark year.”

Felicity sighed. “I think I prefer it too. I’m glad I married you.”

Oliver smiled up at her. “Without you and Angel I don’t think I would still be alive. Marrying you saved me. What do you say to another year of domestic bliss?”

“Bring it on.” Felicity laughed.

Oliver pulled her down on the bed and did just that.   


End file.
